Here 'Til It's Over
by Peace-War
Summary: After winning a competition bestfriends Bella & Alice are sent to live with friends and family in the small town of Forks, where Bella will meet the stressful & extremely goodlooking Edward Cullen. What events will this bring? Rated M; for things to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;  
>Bella POV:<p>

I sighed quietly, while i absentmindedly tugged at the soft, marine-blue ruffles on the edges of my shirt - why did i agree to this? I was currently on a midnight flight to an 'unknown destination' with my bestfriend, Alice Brandon. Why it was a mystery as to where i was heading, I had no idea whatsoever and why our flight was at 12 o'clock at night - once again - NO IDEA!

- 8 Hours Earlier That Day -

I groaned as I was pushed into yet another changing room, by my extremely hyper bestfriend. "Argh, Alice!"

"Oh, stop complaining. You should know by now that it gets you nowhere," I dressed quickly, but decided - instead of going out there and being dragged around relentlessly - to have a slight rest, I turned silently and moved to the back wall.

"Besides, I actually have a different reason for playing 'Bella-Barbie' - as you like to call it - today..." she continued, trailing off in a sing-song kind of voice.

I leaned my head back against the wall, "And that reason would be?" I asked, trying to avoid the wrath of Alice for as long as i could whilst she was in crazy-shopper mode.

"Well... Do you remember how I entered that competition, for certain people that had received really good grades, and the winner got to be transferred to any corresponding High School in the nation?" I nodded, before realising she couldn't see me.

"Yeah..." I stated slowly nodding my head, walking out of the dressing room.

"I won," she squealed, I walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Wow, Alice, Congratulations!" I exclaimed, watching her jump up and down, then i added, "Hold up. When are you leaving?"

"Weeeell, since I kind of, just got told about this and chose my destination on such short notice... Our flight leaves at midnight."

"WHAT?" I demanded loudly, wondering why the fuck her huge-grin was still clear on her face, "Why are you still smiling & what do you mean 'our flight'?"

"Umm, see... they told me earlier on today that I was able to take someone else with me, as long as their grades were just as good & i've already talked to the people i'm staying with and they're all fine with it & Jasper didn't want me to go so he's coming too! He's staying with some of his family down there, and so, it's all arranged..." Great - now she's rambling, "So, I was kind of wondering... If you wanted to come?"

"Ali, i'm glad that you want me to come along - but you know I couldn't afford something like that."

"Don't be ridiculous Bells, it's just a little extra and you know i'm fully capable of paying for it."

"I don't know Alice..."

"Oh, COME ON! Please, Pretty, Pretty Please?" she begged.

"I'm 17 Alice! I can't just move out of home to live with my bestfriend and a bunch of strangers! Charlie would never allow it," I told her matter-of-factly, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

My father, Charlie, was the Chief of Police and ever since my mother left us he has been rather protective of me and very prone to over reacting to just about everything. I wouldn't even need to ask to know exactly what his answer would be. But then again, he did happen to have a soft spot for Alice. Shit. Hopefully he'll need a little more persuassion than usual.

"Exactly, Bella! You're 17! You need to live a little, get out there and explore the world!" Alice yelled at me, pouting. Aww, she knows I can't resist that face.

"I agree, Alice. I _do_ need to live a little and explore the world! But I have my entire life to do so, _after_ I graduate from High School." It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I've experienced being the 'new, weird kid' and it's not a nice sensation. I don't get along with people too well, of course Alice was an exception. And I somehow doubt this time will be any different.

She must have realised she was losing this argument because she pulled out the big guns. I watched as she clasped both of her hands together, bringing them up to her chest, jutting out her full bottom lip and widened her eyes. Pleading with me silently. My resolve wavered.

"Ali!" I whined, "It sounds like fun & you've apparently got it all figured out but-"

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-p!" Alice interrupted me, with without a doubt the loudest squeal i have ever heard. "Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou! It's going to be so much fun!"

Knowing there was no point in arguing any further I sighed, "Geez. Alice, Fine..." huffing loudly, I added, "But, your telling Charlie!"

"Oh My God! This is going to be fantastic! Just let me go and pay for all of this and then we can go back to my place and get ready for our flight..." Alice's wildly excited voice drifting into an annoying buzz in the back of my mind. Leaving me to think about how pathetic my attempt at rejecting her offer seemed to have been.

*END FLASHBACK*

Rolling my head to the side, sighing, I whispered quietly, "Alice?" noticing she had her eyes closed and a massive grin on her face.

"Yes, oh lovely bestie?" she replied, opening her eyes, grinning like a mad-woman.

"I know I agreed to let you choose my outfit but was this," motioning to my clothes, "Really necessary?"

She giggled musically before answering, "Bella, Honey. Firstly, Yes it's 100%, absolutely necessary. Secondly, you are on plane with your bestfriend and her boyfriend flying to a mystery location, where you are going to be living with complete strangers and you will have your first day at a totally new school, where you'll know maybe 3? people. But, your not worried about that, your worrying about your clothing," she told me simply, whilst rolling her eyes.

"I'm wearing clothes worth hundreds of dollars. On a plane. I mean, seriously, _stilettos_? Are you trying to kill me!" I whisper-yelled.

"Bells, you look hot. Don't you want to make a good first-impression on the people picking us up at the airport?" she asked, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Well, I suppose, although I don't see how my outfit will help that. But, who exactly is picking us up?"

"Umm, Carlisle will be working when we get there so he won't be, Esme is preparing a buffet, practically for breakfast, she's pretty big on the whole 'family meals' thing, so be ready for that. So, Rosalie, Emmett... and maybe Edward -" she stated, ticking each name of with her fingers.

"Carlisle, Esme, right. Who's Rosalie?" I cut her off with my questions.

"Umm.. Cousin?" she looked deep in thought as she answered, "She's even more gorgeous than last time we visited, wait til' you see her."

"Emmett?" I didn't understand why she said 'Cousin' as though it was a question.

"Rosalie's boyfriend, but i've known him forever. He's like a brother to me."

"Got it. And Edwin?"

Chuckling quietly she answered, "It's Edward, he's a family friend and Emmett's brother."

"Oh, joy..." I responded. Drowsily, closing my eyes, trying to get some sleep before we landed. On the presipice of sleep - not knowing if I was hearing correctly - Alice muttered something like 'Aren't you in for a treat,' storing that statement away for future questioning, I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

Well? How did you guys like it? *crosses my fingers* I've posted this story before, but, after reading through it, I realised how shit it was. So, instead of just editing it all out, I decided to delete it & start fresh! Please, let me know what you think; I've already got everything else all written, up until Chapter 18.

The more reviews the better! & the sooner I'll update again! :D

-cmg. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2;**  
><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Bella," Alice's voice pulled me into consciousness, accompannied by the vigorous shaking of my leg, "We don't want to have to carry you the rest of the way home." Wait, the rest of the way? Where are we? I couldn't feel the smooth material of the plane seat beneath me anymore, nor could I hear the slight rocking of our cabin as we travelled impressively through the air.

"Leave me alone, Alice," whacking at what I believed to be her arm. I hit something solid, ow. I assumed it was a head and so I twisted one finger through the person's hair - it was soft, but... curly? Alice, doesn't have curly hair. What the... ?

"What happened to your hair, Alice? Rough flight?" I asked, absently tugged on another lock of hair.

"Ow, stop it,"a deep, burly voice complained, swatting my hand away gently. Shocked at the sound of this manly voice instead of my friend's sweet, girly voice. My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw when I looked up was the sight of a huge, muscly guy. He was cute, with light brown eyes and curly brown hair atop of his head. Still, the sight of this massive guy carrying me, startled the fuck out of me.

"GAH! Who the fuck are you?" I yelled rudely stranger, whom of which was currently carrying me.

"Emmett Cullen, ma'am," he pulled one arm out from underneath me and held it in front of my body, "Who the fuck are you?" he added politely, smiling widely.

"Oh, Emmett! Hey, Alice told me about you. Sorry about, you know.. the hair tugging thing," I apologised quietly, grasping his thick extended hand tightly and shaking, "Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

I started feeling kind of awkward, realising I was still in his arms, I asked slowly, fiddling with my hands, "Umm, can you put me down now?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh. Right," Emmett replied placing me on my feet.

That's when I noticed we had an audience - "Oh, umm." I said lamely.

"Bella, this is Rosalie." Alice told me, waving her hand towards Rosalie when she said her name. Alice's cousin was absolutely beautiful, she had stunning bright blue eyes framed by dark black eyelashes. Along with long, silky blonde hair that was flipped over one shoulder, she was also dressed in designer clothes. Obviously related to Alice. I noticed that she moved next to Emmett when her name was called and was now holding his hand, while smiling brightly at me, for some unknown reason. "Err. Hey, Rosalie. It's great to meet you,"I greeted her kindly. Her wide smile faltered at my greeting and she looked upset.

"Bella," she responded, looking disappointed.

"Anyway..." the Pixie said awkwardly, "You've apparently already met Emmett over there. And last but not least, this is handsome devil here, is Edward." she told me gesturing to the guy standing next to Jasper. Well, hellooo sexy. Edward was absolutely gorgeous, with deep green eyes, as well as messy bronze sex hair. He was dressed quite casually, I watched as he stepped forward extending his left hand out towards me.

"Hey, I'm Edward.. like.. Alice said..." he greeted me kindly, quirking an eyebrow at his awkwardness, while scratching the back of his neck with his right hand.

I leaned forward to shake his hand and greet him, "Hi Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." he told me smiling out stepping out of the handshake.

"Well, Esme must be expecting us soon, so... Let's hit the road people!" Emmett boomed.

"How many cars did you guys bring?" Alice asked quickly, looking at Edward expectantly.

"One? Emmett's jeep." he answered.

"Sweet, let's go then," she called behind her before noticing nobody was following, "Well?" Alice huffed, turning around and grabbing me by the wrist, dragging me behind her. Everyone quickly followed suit. We walked out into the parking lot with the boys dawdling slowly behind us, complaining about how heavy our bags were. "Oh, hush. Bitchin' isn't going to lighten the weight." Alice told them loudly. Rosalie then stopped suddenly out of nowhere.

"Umm? Where's the car?" I asked curiously.

"That," Emmett told me pointing to the monster jeep to the left of where Rosalie was standing, "Is my baby."

"Your kidding." I said stupidly, staring slack jawed at the huge vehicle we were supposed to be riding in.

"Nope, he's not. Come on." Alice told me impatiently, literally jumping into the backseat, waiting for me to do the same.

- At the Hale House -

The drive from the airport was quick thanks to Emmett's maniac driving. Speeding over the limit the entire way. I didn't even realise I was squeezing someone's hand until I heard Edward's semi-silent laughter coming from beside me.

I was walking to the frontdoor of the Hale household when Edward jogged infront of me, holding the door open while I walked through, "After you, young lady." he told me, smirking and motioning for me to go ahead.

"Why, thankyou, kind sir." I replied smiling, skipping inside. I have no idea why exactly I skipped, but I did. Oh well, who cares.

I was admiring the beauty of the house when a small, beautiful lady appeared before me, she was petite with shoulder length caromel hair, she was dressed casually with an apron wrapped around her small frame. I could definitely see the comparison in her features with Rosalie.

"You must be Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you honey." the woman who I guessed was Esme stepped forward and hugged me.  
>Usually if a stranger hugged me out of the blue like that I would have been kinda weirded out, but just by looking at this person I could tell this type of behaviour was normal for her.<p>

"Yes and your Esme?" I asked hugging her back, when she nodded I continued, "It's great to finally meet you, i've heard so much about you all. You've got a beautiful home."

"Thankyou Bella. We hope you enjoy your stay here. Please, make your self at home." Esme told me kindly.

"Thankyou, I will." I smiled appreciatively at her.

"Come on Bella, Rosalie's going to show us our rooms!" Alice squealed loudly in my ear, pulling me up the staircase. We walked into a long hallway, with at least 10 doors. Jeez.

Rosalie walked ahead of us, gesturing to one door, "Bella, this is your room. Go put your stuff inside and then Em wants us all downstairs to get to know eachother." I mumbled a quick thanks as she added, "Ali, your nextdoor." she smiled at Alice and it faltered slightly when she looked at me. What. The. Fuck.

I could not be bothered unpacking at the moment, so I just made my bed, placed all my bags at the end of the sofa in my room and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I looked like shit. Quickly splashing cold water on my face and brushing my teeth I wandered back downstairs to join everybody else.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were all sitting in the living room on the sofas, when I entered the room Alice smiled widely at me and patted the empty spot next to her. I quickly obliged.

"So." I said quietly.

"Well Guys... and girls. I have a brilliant idea, for us all to get to know eachother. Well, for us all to get to know Bella," Emmett stated. A massive grin present on his face.

"Technically, it's just you, Rose and Edward that need to get to know Bells over here." Jasper told everyone proudly, before turning to me, "Hey, sis?"

"That's right, bro." I replied to him cheerfully, despite how tired I was, "So your Idea, Emmett?"

"21 Questions!" he boomed enthusiastically. Lord, kill me now.

"I'll start." Rosalie volunteered quietly. "Bella," she looked at me, not quite glaring this time, but she definitely didn't look happy, "Why did you forget me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_**

Let me know what you think! Whether it's nice or nasty, lemme hear it; I can handle critcism. (: Sorry about the cliffie! I couldn't really think of any other way to end the chapter, so what the heck! This next chapter should explain Rosalie's slight coldness towards Bella, so, like I said before - the more reviews the quicker I'll update.

-cmg. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;  
>Bella POV:<p>

"Why did you forget me?" Rosalie repeated, looking frustrated.

"Excuse Me?"

When she answered me this time, she sounded hurt, "You heard me," and then she whispered, "Bellsie."

Bellsie? What the fuck..

*FLASHBACK*

"Pass the sugar, please," a small blonde girl asked me politely.

"Sure. Here you go," I told her, reaching across the table and gripping the sugar tightly in my hand, passing it off to her. I watched intently as she grasped a teaspoon in her hand and scooped up imaginary sugar, placing it in neatly into each of her dollys cups.

"Thankyo-" the girl began saying before I heard the voice of Esme coming from downstairs.

"Alice, Bella! Your parents are here to take you home now, darlings."

I looked over at Alice, who was seated in the middle of the large bed, with her Barbie in her hand - carefully brushing back the long blonde hair from its face. "But, I don't wanna go!" Alice squealed. I walked over to the big bed and gripped one of her tiny hands in mine, pulling her down infront of me.

"I know, Ali. But we have to," I told her.

Alice and I had spent three weeks here, over a two year period. We were currently at Alice's Aunt and Uncle's house, in their daughter's bedroom playing 'tea-parties' & 'dollies' together. The three of us were bestfriends - we met at Alice's mothers birthday party.

"Allybug? Bellsie?"asked blonde friend from across the room, still in her spot on the floor. "Can you promise me something?"

Alice answered from beside me, "Okay." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Promise, you won't forget me?" she told us quietly, although it sounded more like a question.

"I promise," Alice piped up, walking over to her and hugging her tightly.

"I promise," I repeated her words, following her to hug them both. I whispered quietly to them, "I won't forget you, Rosie."

*END FLASHBACK*

Holy, shit.

Rosalie. Rosie. Rosalie. Rosie. Rosalie... is Rosie. Fuck. How did I not notice this.

I remembered Esme, but I hadn't made any form of promise to her. I remembered she had a daughter - it just hadn't registered in my mind that said daughter was Rosalie. I didn't know my memory was that bad.

"Rosie?" I squeaked.

"Bellsie," she repeated nonchalantly.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't- I mean... I-" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Bella. I noticed. But I can't say I blame you - Even though I didn't forget you. We could probably place the blame on the fact that we were young. Obviously I have a better memory than the two of you, though."

"Hey! I remembered you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did. But we're cousins, It's kinda hard to forget that," she told her.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," I told her meakly, "I suppose I should have seen the rescemblance."

"Rosie? Bellsie? Care to fill me in?" Emmett asked loudly.

It was Alice that piped up, answering him, "Bella and I stayed here for about three weeks for summers a few times. Rosalie and Bella have known eachother since they were 6 - the three of us were bestfriends. Hence the nicknames. Rosie," she told him pointing to his girlfriend, "Bellsie and Allybug," gesturing to me and then at herself with the mention of our names.

"The last time they came to stay, about 8 years ago," Rosalie continued, "Charlie decided he wanted to spend every summer with Bella, visiting people and getting to know eachother better - but the visits stopped. We promised eachother we wouldn't forget eachother - As corny as it sounds. Although, only two of us held up our side of the promise."

"I said I was sorry," I pouted. I was surprised when she laughed.

"I know Bella, And I forgive you. Get over here, bitch," Rosalie told me, getting up from her spot on the floor and hugged me, "I've missed you."

I returned her hug, appreciatively. "Thanks Rosalie, I missed you too," I smiled.

"Call me Rose. Rosalie sounds so... so, Formal," she told me, shuddering at the word, and stepping out of the hug.

"Rose it is then."

"Well, I don't know about you guys. But I think those two just totally killed the mood of this game," Emmett complained, "Lets do something else." Alice was about to respond to his comment when the ringing of someone's cell interrupted her. Everyone simultaneously, myself included, checked their mobiles, shrugging when it wasn't their phone ringing.

"It's mine," Edward told us glaring at his phone, "Tanya? It's 4 in the morning. Why is she calling now?"

"Jesus, Edward! Don't answer the bitch!" Rose yelled at him.

He ignored her and answered his phone, not bothering to leave the room, "What's up, Tanya?" he asked the person on the other end of the call.

"No, I can't. Why not? Because I'm busy that's why!" Edward exclaimed into the reciever. "Yes, Tanya. I am cheating on you. I'm with my secret-lover right now. Along with all the millions of other girls you've made up in your crazy, psycho mind!" his voice got louder and more irritated at the end of his sentence.

"Who is he talking to?" I whispered quietly to Rose.

"Tanya," she sneered the persons name, "Edward's 'girlfriend'. If you can even call her that, the bitch is psychotic," Rosalie told me, using air quotations around the word 'girlfriend'.

I was about to whisper back when Edwards loud voice cut me off.

"Good lord, Tanya. Why are you crying?"

"Edward, your confusing us! Put it on speaker. If we have to hear this damn argument, we want both sides." Emmett told him, sounding rather chipper. I didn't understand why they would want to hear this conversation at all. He was Emmett's brother, shouldn't he be upset that he is fighting with his girlfriend? Not encouraging them. He glared at his brother before pulling the phone away from his ear and pressing a button on the keypad. I could instantly hear sobbing on the other end, then it stopped abruptly.

"Eddie," Tanya said firmly, "Don't. Call me. Psycho."

"But that's exactly what you are, Tanya! Don't you see that?" Why was he talking to his girlfriend like this? Calling her crazy and psycho - I'm not the most experienced person in relationships, but I know enough to know that a functional one shouldn't include yelling at eachother like this, and calling the other psycho!

"I'm not psycho! But, I wouldn't have to act that way if you didn't sneak around with other girls all the time," she retorted.

"Sneak around with other girls? See, this is exactly what I'm talking about! You are delusional, making up all this crazy shit in your crazy brain! Do you like fighting with me?" He asked her.

"Of course I don't," she sobbed.

"Tanya, I have to go, Okay?" Edward said to her, somewhat calmer than he was just seconds earlier. "Take someone else."

"Fine! I'll take Tyler!" she screamed into the phone. She hung up abruptly, not giving him a chance to respond.

We all watched as Edward stared at his cellphone, open mouthed, before he put it back in his pocket, saying, "Fucking crazy..."

"Well then," Jasper spoke up from next to Alice.

"I've got to go. I'll be back soon," Edward said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Laters, Bro!" Emmett called out happily. Once again, these people confuse me.

"What was all that about?" I asked them hesitantly.

"Not much, just their everyday routine." Rose said nonchalantly.

"That happens alot?" I asked them, surprised that this was normal.

"All the time. Tanya gets bored or something, she accuses Edward of cheating, they fight, she cries. She apologies', he forgives her - barely. And then he goes off god knows where, to think. None of us get why he doesn't just leave her. Hell, we don't know why he's with her at all!" she explained motioning with her hands, back and forth, to signify the arguing, I guessed, "He just tells us 'It's not that simple.'" she finished with a snort.

"Such a buzz-kill," Alice mumbled, looking up and smiling at everyone, "When do we start at school?"

"Day after tomorrow, why?" Jasper answered her.

"No reason, I just can't wait! But, right now, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay, coming Bells?" I nodded my agreement and said goodnight to everyone, following Jasper & Alice up the staircase. I walked to my door and pushed it open, immediately going to my bed and flopping down landing on my face.

I was supposed to be unpacking tommorrow, well later today technically. But seeing as I hadn't slept in a while and I was incredibly tired I probably wouldn't get around to that for a while. Then the day after that, I was starting at a new school, with the few new friends I had already made and hopefully they wouldn't be the only ones I'll make. Thinking about that, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start, to the sound of whining - or cheering? Alice.. Suddenly my bed shifted beneath me, and I was able to hear someone chanting "Boing, Boing, Boing! Bouncy, Bouncy!" loudly next to me.

My eyes flew open, despite how tired I was. But what I saw was not what I was expecting. "Boing! Boing! Boi- Bella!"

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing!" I asked him as loudly as I could. He responded with a smile wide on his face.

"I'm your alarm-clock, silly," he told me innocently, patting my knee lightly, "Alice sent me up here to wake you."

"Wake me? Why!" I asked, slapping his hand away.

"Well, clearly you aren't a morning person," he stated, feigning hurt. Emmett sighed when my face turned sour. "Fine!," he huffed, "You got lucky today, Alice wanted to leave extra early to go shopping - don't ask me why - and Rose blocked your door long enough for Ali, to just throw a fit and leave. But, now she's back and she's pissed. One; because when she left you were asleep, and she returned and you were, well.. asleep. And, Two; both Rosalie, Esme & yourself denied her the chance to shower you with a bunch of girly shit," he explained.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question," I said, crossing my arms over my body angrily.

"Oh, right. Did I mention it's 5 o'clock."

"AM! Are you demented? What are you doing waking me up at five in the mor-" I screamed at him, pissed as hell. Before he cut me off.

"PM," he told me simply.

"It's 5pm - And your waking me up now? You let me sleep through the entire day!" I asked him loudly.

"I tried, but Esme wouldn't let me." he said, getting up from his place at my feet. "'Let the poor girl rest,' 'Of course I won't allow you to carry her mattress out to the lake,' 'No, Emmett you cannot pour syrup on her'" he quoted Esme, attempting pathetically to imitate her voice, "I don't know. I don't understand the doings of women," Emmett shrugged.

"Get out!" I demanded him rudely. "Please," I added, through gritted teeth. Emmett looked at me and pouted, but left without argument. Thank God. I didn't bother watch him leave - Hoping he'd be mature enough to actually exit the room and not be hiding in here somewhere to jump out and scare me or something.

When I heard the door shut with a quiet click, I laid back down with a huff. I wanted to go back to sleep but I wasn't no longer tired. Cursing Emmett and his annoyingness, I rolled slowly off the bed and onto the soft carpet. "Mmm," I sighed contently. There is no way that it can be normal for the floor to be this comfortable.

"It's been 5 minutes, Bella! GET UP!" I heard Alice yell, from downstairs. "Fucking bitch she is, I told you Em should have dragged her down here," she said loudly to someone.

"I'm comin'," I grumbled to myself. Saying I was going to do it was one thing, but actually hauling ass off the ground and into the shower, was a completely different story. I turned over so I was now laying face-first into the carpet, then I brought my knees up and pushed, stretching my legs out so I was somehow standing vertical and on my feet. I walked miserably to my suitcase and pulled out the first things my fingers touched, not bothering to see what they were, I threw them onto my bed and trekked slowly to my bathroom.

I turned the hotwater tap as far as it would go and waited for it to heat up. 30 seconds later - Nothing but Freezing cold water. 2 minutes later - Cold. 5 minutes later and the water was still coming out icecold. What the fuck. There is no way in hell, that I'm going down there without showering. Cold or not; Fuck it. Quickly stripping out of all my clothes, I stepped into the shower.

HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!

I began rubbing my arms, trying to use the friction to warm myself up a little. I carried on this process for 2 minutes, but stopped when I glumly realised it was doing nothing to help. I hurriedly conditioned my hair and then rinsed it. Not bothering to repeat in this depressingly cold moment, I quickly scrubbed my body clean. When I finished I shut off the uninviting water and all but dived out of the shower and into a warm, white, fluffy towel which was folded neatly on the towel rack. I stood there for a moment, waiting for my body to regain its heat.

I hobbled back into my room with my towel hitched tightly around my still shivering frame and quickly dressed into the black demin shorts and grey tank I had laid out. I sat down and pulled on a pair of socks and my favourite pair of converse sneakers. I grumbled quietly and got my sunglasses out of my handbag.

Walking down the staircase into the kitchen I could hear nothing at all. I rounded the corner and stared at the table, which had a tasty looking sandwich on a plate, seeming all lonely and totally edible. Just as I approached the sandwich I discovered I wasn't even hungry. Pouting I grabbed a blanket which was hanging off the back of a sofa and wrapped it around myself.

"Emmett! Babe, don't!" Rosalie laughed from somewhere outside, accompanied by a loud splash. I followed the sound into the backyard. Stepping out of the door, I was nearly blinded by the sun -we're in Forks, what the fuck is the sun doing here! - I squinted my eyes and quickly put my sunnies on. Tinted black, everyone turned to look at me from inside their large pool. I groaned, "It's 5 in the afternoon! Why's it so bright?"

"Finally, your awake," Alice grumbled. "And showered. What are you wearing?"

"Clothes, Alice. What does it look like?" I replied, tiredly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Emmett commented smartly - earning a glare from yours truly.

"Actually, Emmett," I sneered his name. "I woke up almost off my bed completely, no thanks to you."

"She told me to!" He pointed a dripping wet finger at Alice.

"Grow up, Em. And Bella, are you okay? You look like shit."

"Wow Ali, Thankyou. But, no I'm not okay. I'm tired as hell, just had a freezing cold shower and I can't feel my toes," I told them shifting my weight from foot-to-foot.

"Your tired? Well, let's wake you up, then!" Emmett yelled, jumping out of the pool and running towards me.

Oh shit.

I gripped my sunglasses and threw them onto the ground as carefully as I could, whilst this monster of a boy was stampeding my way. When he reached me, he scooped me up in his arms and ripped the blanket off me. "Fuck off Emmett, I'm not in the mood." I told him, trying to sound firm, but I just basically squeaked it out. He took off towards the pool, stopping at the edge completely and throwing me in. I noticed Edward wading in the area where I was tossed, and saw him swim quickly out of the way. My fucking hero.

As I hit the water, I didn't bother trying to resurface. My back hit the bottom with a thump. Ow. I stayed there, curled up in a ball. Too tired to move, let alone swim. I heard someone calling my name - probably Alice.

I remembered sadly that I needed to air, unless I wanted to die. I was exhausted, not suicidal. My feet were planted on the bottom of the cool pool. I bent my knees and pushed off, I glided through the water. Geez, this things deep. Eventually, my head broke the surface of the water. I gasped quietly and took in a large gulp of air.

"Bella, you fucking bitch. You scared the shit out of us! Where did you learn to hold your breath for so damn long?" Rose yelled. I swam over to the pool steps and climbed out.

"Sorry Rose. I fell in the rockpools alot as a child, I was stubborn enough to stay under the water til' I found the shell I fell in for." I answered her reluctantly, collecting my shades and blanket and wrapped a towel around myself that Esme handed my way.

As I walked by Emmett, I slapped him over the head, "Motherfucker. Throwing me in the pool. Trying to kill me. Psycho Bastard," I muttered as I passed him. When I got to one of the chairs I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Suddenly glad that the sun was shining so brightly now, despite the time and the location.

"Bella, dear. Are you alright?" Esme asked eventually.

"I'm fine, just a little cold. Well, extremely cold - but I'll survive," I told her and then remembered the incident from earlier. "Oh, and my shower's gone retarded. Only cold water comes out."

"I forgot to warn you about that shower. It's always been like that, Edward's getting on fixing it," she told me. Edward gave her a confused look. "Maybe, Carlisle should give you a quick check up. You've been out of the water long enough to be warm and dry by now."

I tried to object, but they wouldn't have it. "Nonsense, Bella. Come inside and I'll give you a quick once-over." Carlisle told me.

"It's just a mild cold, Bella. I imagine the cold shower and the dip in the pool didn't quite help the matters," Carlisle explained.

"She'll be better by Monday, won't she? In time for school," Alice asked impatiently.

"She may need to miss out on the first day. But she'll be resting until then. That means, no shopping." Alice huffed at this news.

Emmett had been rather obedient and self-blaming for my sudden illness. Attending to my every need. It was nice at first, but now it was just becoming annoying. I had been so irritated with him that I hadn't even taken any notice that he was here, every second of the day. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I understand your dating Rose and I guess that's reason enough, but, why are you always here?" I asked him curiously.

"Don't you enjoy my company, Bells?" he replied, smiling widely.

"I'm serious."

"Um, I live here?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You live here? Wow, you and Rosalie must be pretty serious then," I stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah. We are. But still, I lived here before Rose & I got together," he told me, quirking one of his own eyebrows at me.

"Yepp, you lost me." I said stupidly.

"Well, my Dad - Carlisle - married Esme, Rosalie's mom. Technically, I'm her brother," he eyed me strangely, when he saw my mortified expression he was quick to add, "But, not by blood! Just, by marriage. It's the same with Edward!"

"And why didn't Alice tell me any of this?" I asked him. His reply was a slight shrug of his shoulders. "She just told me that you and Edward were 'family friends', not actual family."

"Rose didn't mention having brothers, either. And I don't remember Carlisle having sons," I told him.

"Well, I don't know where we were when you visited, but I know Carlisle never denied the fact that we're his children?" Emmett laughed, saying it as more of a question, rather than a confident statement. This entire family confuses the shit out of me.

Without replying to Emmett's comment I stood up from my spot next to him and walked out the door. I heard the squeak of my bed as he did the same. Wandering around downstairs, it took me a while to discover Alice wasn't in here. It then occurred to me, that she could possibly be in her room. How stupid, I didn't even think to look in there. I marched back upstairs and went to her bedroom door.

Trying to decide whether or not I should knock, I decided, Fuck it. She's never knocked for me before, just barges right on in. With this decision, I turned the doorknob and walked in. "Alice, why didn't you tel -" I stopped mid-sentence, while Emmett stared and chose that time for his exit, whilst screaming, "Eeeew! BLEACH! BLEACH! Where's the bleach?" Drama Queen.

"Oh, Jaz. Dude, Put it away!" I yelled at him. I manuevred myself out of the room, closing the door behind me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I attempted sadly to will the image out of my brain. Gross.

Alice opened the door infront of me, not looking at all embarrassed, "Come in. Don't you know how to knock?" I stepped around her and Jasper stepped out.

"I have a bone to pick with you," I said, irritatedly. "Emmett and Edward your cousins, eh?"

"What? No," she answered looking up from putting her shoes on. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Emmett told me, didn't seem like he was lying."

"He's my cousin?" she cried. "Why wasn't I told about this!" I just shrugged, she gave me a frustrated look and stormed out the door. Minutes later I heard Alice yelling, "They're my cousins!"

Whoops, maybe she wasn't supposed to know.

Eh, that's what she gets for scarring me for life. And almost giving poor Em a heart attack, he's probably downstairs somewhere trying to burn his eyes out.

Like I said, Drama Queen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_**

So, in case you haven't noticed; I haven't gotten any reviews yet! Just PM's. What's up with that guys? I've decided I'll count the PM's as reviews just this once, because I really want everyone's feedback on my story. This chapter was alot easier to write than the 1st or 2nd; i loved showing Emmett's goofyness & I just had to make it so Emmet, Ed & Alice were actually related in some way. Read & Review! Don't forget the review bit (: Thanks!  
>Loveyous! Mwaaah; :D<p>

-cmg. xx


End file.
